A different point of veiw
by Kitkatlovesswift
Summary: What if someone else went into Narnia with the Pevisnses, set durning PC. When Eda meets the Pevinsie siblings, tension, friendships and romance ensue. And Caspin thinks its funny. Edmund/OC
1. A meeting with gin and sandwiches

A different point of view

Chapter 1- Meetings with sandwiches and gin. 

The pavement was cold, hard and wet beneath her feet. The chill seeped through her thin, threadbare shoes, well darned tights and crept into her bones. The rain was just starting again; adding to the impression that this was all a nightmare, nothing in real life could be this horrifying. Night had fallen, the day had been freezing but the night would be worse. The night was always worse.

It was 1942, London, the Blitz had begun and soon the sky would be lit up with people on the ground trying desperately to spot the planes responsible for the destruction of their lives. But right now, the only thing she could think about was what had happened at the factory that afternoon. She had been sacked from her job in the chemical factory for stepping in while a woman was beaten for disobeying a superior. She had sent the man flying backwards, clipboard spinning to the side. After that there had been a lot of shouting, waving about of arms and she had been slapped.

Rage bubbled in her stomach as she rubbed her face, it was still stinging. So now she had no job, she hadn't had a home since her parents died over five years ago, and she was hungry. The pay was in her skirt pocket, all 3 pounds of it. Luckily she had some left over from last week, so all in all, she had 6 pounds, 7 shillings and 3 pence. That would last her a while, but she needed a new job. Finding one was easier said than done; especially now the bombing had begun in earnest. Nearly everyone knew someone who had been bombed, or had been bombed themselves. If she had been English this wouldn't have been a problem, if she had been any other nationality nobody would think anything of employing her.

But she wasn't English, she was German. She had been born near Berlin but had moved when she was five, her parents finding work and stability in England. Her English was perfect, a slightly London accent, but she was always asked where she came from, and she always answer 'Berlin' before her brain had realised what she was saying. That response had cost her three jobs this month. She had never been ashamed of her homeland, never thought to lie about where she had been born but now, with the German bombers lighting up London with fire and staining it with blood, she felt empty. This was wrong, two great countries should not be at war, this carnage was pointless and her nation's reputation was being dragged through the mud yet again. This madness had to end. But until then, she had no choice but to return to her spot on the underground.

Her bag banged against her leg as she took the steps down into the train station. People pasted her on all sides, all of them living on the streets, all of them poor and cold. None of these people cared who she was or where she came from. The suitcase in her left hand banged into a wall, jarring her leg. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"'Ello sir, fancy some gin? Fresh, pure gin for only 3 pence! You won't find a cheap price in London."

The man walked by, ignoring the urchin who was offering him a bottle. But Eda-Brigitta stopped, considering. It was a good price, the gin would be watered down, no doubt about that, but she hadn't drunk all week and it was now Sunday. She needed a drink. Making her way through the crowd she approached the boy.

"How much was a bottle?"

"3 pence miss, but to a beautiful woman like yourself, 2 pence."

A sudden burst of affection welled in her chest. She smiled, her eyes warming, her frown softening.

"Thank you for the kind offer my friend, but you'll get in trouble if you sell it for less than the asking price. Here."

She handed over the correct change, the boy's grin warming her down to her toes.

"Thank you miss, may God bless you and keep you safe."

"You too my friend, you too."

She smiled and walked away, the bottle of gin clutched in her hand. A few meters away she found an empty space by the wall. Placing the suitcase down, she fished around and found her watch, 10pm. The bombs would start soon. Stowing the gentleman's watch that had been her fathers back in the suitcase, she straightened up, looking around her. The underground was always filthy, and it made no difference if her clothes got dirty anyway, she wasn't going to waste money getting them cleaned yet, they had all been cleaned last week, she still had a few days left. Sitting with her back on the wall, she pulled up her knees and stowed the suitcase under them. Her mother's bag was placed beside her, the bottle next to it. In the bag where the books she was reading this week: Shakespeare, Tyson, Keats and Luther. Some in English and some in German, her parents could read both so they had made sure that she could. She pulled out Shakespeare, Macbeth, and began to read, sipping her drink as she did so.

As the first bombs fell she stopped reading. She couldn't read about death and madmen where her whole world was being ruled by these things. Eda-Brigitta rested her head on the wall, thinking. How had she come to be here? How had she sunk so low? Part of her was glad her parents were dead, they would have wept to see her like this, dirty, gin drinking, homeless, jobless, alone. Her parents had died when she was 14; they had just collapsed one after the other and died within minutes. After a brief period of shock she had quickly come to her senses. She would have to leave; the owners of the flat would not let her stay. They would rather die than help a German, he was an old man who had fought in the Great War and lost many friends. She could understand, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Her parents had been wearing jewellery, so she removed that, anything of monetary worth went into her pocket; they'd want her to have them, not some old bloke with more than enough money. She had then taken the suitcase from its place in the wardrobe and filled it with blanket, warm clothes, shoes, needles and thread, matches, candles, the family flashlight, batteries, water, any alcohol in the house, a couple of notebooks, her dairy, pencils and pens. She had also collect books, as many was she could carry. All of the books had gone into her mother red leather satchel, along with the first aid kit, spare bandages, a few kitchen knives and her father's gun and bullets. Eda-Brigitta had always wondered why her father had kept a gun in his bedside table. Now she knew; when people turn against you, nothing will do but your blood.

She took a swig of gin, the familiar burn rushing down her throat, the strength of the alcohol making her eyes water. The bottle was still ¾ full, she'd save the rest for later. After writing in her diary she pulled a blanket from the suitcase, covering her thin body and settled in for another night of fitful sleep.

A tramp, his name was Jimmy, watched her. He'd seen her before; she usually came to this spot. His eyes took her in, the jet black hair which was spilling over the blanket, slightly curled but mainly straight, the pale skin, the thin fingers, meant for more than being a common worker, the eyes which he couldn't see but knew that they were as dark as her hair, closer to black than brown. She was thin, not much money Jimmy thought. A small smile played about his mouth as she stirred, curling in on herself. There was one brave lass, Jimmy thought as he walked away, leaving Eda-Brigitta alone to sleep while bombs dropped by her countrymen devastated the city she had come to call home.

As she woke, Eda-Brigitta grimaced, she hated the taste in her mouth after having a drink but she could deal with it. Stretching, she glanced round the station; everything seemed fine, no holes in the ceiling at any rate. Breakfast, what should she have? Gathering her possessions, she headed out of the station and towards the market. People bustled around her, all busy. A pie stall looked tempting, and as the owner was talking to someone else her small hand shot out and plucked a pie and hid it behind her bag. Three streets away she sank her teeth into the steaming hot pastry. Warmth and goodness flooded her mouth. A small moan slipped from her and people around her looked at her as if she was mad, what can't she enjoy food? Stupid people. Sore feet pound the pavement, back to the train station she deserved a day off, just to sit and catch up on her reading. Her spot was empty, good. This time she pulled out a book in German, Martin Luther's thesis against the Catholic Church, she wasn't religious at all but it was German, written by a German and the language was fantastic.

People had started coming into the underground station, it was Monday so people where going to work or school. But she ignored them, as they ignored her; that was the way things worked. A pair of feet appeared in front of her and she looked up. A small girl with light brown plaits and a school uniform was standing before her, a package of sandwiches in her outstretched hand. Eda-Brigitta looked from the sandwiches to the girl and back, dark eyes curious.

"Here, I don't want them."

"Thank you but I have already eaten."

"Yes but still, your far too thin. Please."

"Only half then, you need to eat as well, your young and growing."

A sigh, "ok."

She smiled, grinning in victory, well to her in was a victory, damm her parents for their pride, and damm them for passing it down to her. As she bit into the sandwich the girl smiled at her, amusement sparkling in her soft brown eyes. The girl's eyes studied a poster just to the left of Eda-Brigitta, a poster showing how 'evil all Germans are and how they will kill us all'. It had a line of German text underneath it, which annoyed her terribly, the German was incorrect.

"It's not spelt right; it shouldn't have an umlaut above the u."

Eda-Brigitta pointed with her pencil, which she had been playing with, at the offending letter. The girl's face closed up.

"You speak German?"

"I am German."

"Oh"

Because she was going to kill her right here and now wasn't she. Unbelievable. Eda rolled her eyes, some people and the girl giggled.

"You seem nice, what's your name?"

"Eda-Brigitta, but most people call me Eda. What's yours?"

"Lucy, I-"

But before Lucy could speak another dark haired girl, her hair longer than Lucy's, arrived, a frown on her face.

"LUCY! Come on, and don't wander off this time. Where are your sandwiches?"

"I gave some of them to Eda."

"Who?"

Eda waved and the girl's eyes narrowed. She pulled Lucy away from her, muttering in her ear the whole time. Eda felt rather insulted, so what because she was homeless she was worthless? Lucy sat down on a bench, clearly very fed up.

Cheering came from her right, someone was having a fight. A blonde boy was losing; he was outnumbered three to one. Eda sighed, she would never understand boys. Why would you start a fight when it is obvious you are going to lose? Madness. And stupidity. A blur of dark hair flashed past her and another boy jumped into the fray. Suddenly the fight was more even; the new boy was tough and quick.

"Pack it in! There's a war on and you lot are fighting?"

The air-raid warden had arrived, his red face sweating, his enormous stomach wobbling. The other boys scattered, the blonde and the black haired boy glared at each other.

"I had it sorted!"

If that was him 'having it sorted' Eda did not want to find out how bad he was when he needed help. The ebony haired boy shook his head, walking over to the bench where Lucy and the other girl were sitting. He flopped down, staring at his feet. Eda watched him, feeling something she couldn't understand, an urge to protect. But she hadn't even seen the boys face!

Shaking her head Eda yanked out her gin bottle, she hated it when the schools opened and closed, the stations were overrun with idiotic _children_. Even the thought made her shudder with disgust. Flames licked their way down her throat and she let out a weak gasp. She hadn't meant to have that much, she was an alcoholic not an idiot. Swallowing, desperately trying to sooth the fire, raised voices disrupted her musings.

"Stop pinching me!"

"I'm not doing anything, stop pinching _me_!"

As Eda looked up she saw the group hold hands and then… vanish? What on earth? She blinked, looked at the half empty bottle and then back at the now empty bench. The bottle was only half empty and she had never had hallucinations, not matter how drunk she got, and she wasn't a light weight, it would take more than half a bottle drunk over half a day to get her even tipsy. It was finally happening; she was cracking up, at last. It had been coming for years, personally, she couldn't believe she'd lasted this long.

Sighing, she tried to put it out of her mind, her severely messed up mind. A photo was lying on the floor beside her. It was of her and her parents, before they had died. It must have fallen out when she took out her bottle. Running her fingers over it, a sharp pinch on her forearm made her look up. No-one was standing near her, nobody had pinched her. Another sign of madness, this was getting ridiculous, discovering insanity and having proof were two completely different things. Eda had bought a second bottle of gin; she was going to need it now she was mental. Looking back at her parents smiling faces, she felt wind on her face, a strange whooshing sound and when she looked up she was sitting on the floor of a ruined castle.

With shaking fingers, she tucked the picture into her pocket and looked round, fear welling in the pit of her stomach, making her limbs heavy and unresponsive. The sun was warm here, she could smell the sea, hear waves crashing and…. people talking.

"So it's been 1300 years, wow, we are soo old!"

It was a voice Eda recognised. It was the girl from the station, Lucy. What the hell was going on here? First she disappears and now Eda disappears, to the same place! Eda stood shakily, her possessions had come with her, her bag and suitcase and bottle. Thank God for alcohol. She wondered if this place had wine or something similar. Eda heard footsteps behind her, probably Lucy, and turned. Five people are standing behind her, shock on their faces and a smile on Lucy's.

**Oh yes, I AM BACK! EXAMS ARE OVER! whooooooooooo!**

**lol, this took me about 3 weeks and it was sitting on my memory stick for about 2 months. anyway enjoy. xxxx **

**Katzzle out, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Narnia

A different point of view. 

Chapter 2- Narnia 

Eda frowned, they were all there, the two boys from the station, the older girl and Lucy. There was also a very small ginger man, a huge beard covering half his face and reaching to his belt. All of them were looking at her, confusion written all over their faces. All apart from Lucy, who laughed and hugged her, skipping past her brothers to embrace an equally confused Eda.

"Lucy what are you doing? Who is she?"

"She's that girl from the train station. The _German_."

The tone of the girl's voice didn't surprise Eda, she had heard it so many times before. She just met her eyes; almost black holding the chocolate brown for what seemed an age. The blonde boy was glaring at her, hate and anger clear on his face. But it was the other boy who caught Eda's eye. He just stared at her, like he had never seen anyone like her before. Their eyes met, cool observation meeting curiosity and wonder. That look stent chills up Eda's spine, this could not be good.

"Her name is EDA! And so what if she's German, **I** like her."

Warmth spread through Eda's stomach at Lucy's words, she'd never been defended before, apart from at the bookshop she had worked at for a while. The old man who worked there was a Quaker and he had never been bothered by Eda's nationality. He said that all the Germans he'd met were very nice, very cultured people. The small man just looked confused, about as confused as Eda felt.

"Lucy, where am I?"

"Narnia."

"And where's that?"

"It's a magical world Eda, only special people come here, and time passes differently between these worlds, when we get back no time will have past."

"So will I get back the same time as you or later?"

"LUCY, that's enough. _She's the enemy Luc._"

Eda glared at the blonde, she was really starting to dislike him. Then the small ginger man spoke up.

"King Peter, who is she? And what's a _German_?"

"Trumpkin, this is a girl from our world who-"

"-is older than you, _boy_. You're still at school."

"-**who's people are at war with our people.** Their murders, all of them."

"So these people, they sound like they're your Telmar, my lord."

"Yes I suppose so, but these people Trumpkin are after world domination."

The small man, Trumpkin, looked at Eda with abject horror, as if she was one of the horsemen of the apocalypse. The blonde boy had walked forward, the sun glinting off a sword at his hip. The other males had swords and the taller girl had a bow slug across her back. Lucy had a small, jewelled dagger at her hip. Eda ignored the advancing boy and reached out to touch the knife.

SNAP- Eda's hand was pinned to her side, a hand holding her wrist in a painful grip, the other reaching for her other hand. She didn't even stop to think, she just let her instincts have full control over her body and punched the chest that had appeared in front of her. The boy reeled back, shock on his slightly tanned face. Peter looked her up and down, hate twisting his features. Eda blinked, shook her head and looked round, not quite believing she'd done that. She was usually so calm and controlled but this place, this Narnia seamed to rob her of all her control. Very annoying.

"Peter! She just wanted to look at it!"

"Lucy, she is the ENEMY! Why can't you understand that?"

"Right now, I'm lost, and I'm not going to try and hurt you when you're the only people I know in a strange world I've never been in before am I? Use your head kid."

Peter glared at her, his hand resting on his sword. He refused to answer her and after a while Lucy persuaded Susan to let Eda walk with them. "She might be able to help with Caspian! He might feel more comfortable talking to her, as she isn't a legend."

As they walked Lucy told Eda all about Narnia and Aslan and how the Telmarines had invaded Narnia and they had been called out of their world to help with the resistance. Eda smiled, they were children, sure they might have been adults once but they'd… grown down now, in a strange, un-logical kind of way. She listened to the tales of High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen Lucy the Valiant and King Edmund the Just. It was Edmund that caught her attention the most: he walked behind her and Lucy, while Peter and Susan hung back, talking to Trumpkin, spreading lies about her no doubt. He had wordlessly offered to carry one of her suitcases, which had all – thankfully- travelled to Narnia with her- she had two more bottles of gin in them she wasn't leaving them behind, especially if she had to deal with the two oldest children.

They walked for hours, Eda could feel her pale skin burn under the afternoon sun, she was going to be a lovely pink when they finally found this Caspian. Lucy flopped down in the middle of a forested glade as dusk crept in.

"I'm starving, does anyone have anything to eat?"

"We would have enough sandwiches for everyone if you hadn't given half yours to _her_."

"Well what was I supposed to do let her starve?"

"Yes."

Eda just looked at the two sisters, fighting about her, about bloody sandwiches. Sighing, she brought out her fathers Swiss army knife and stared carving words into a piece of wood at her feet.

Ich langweile mich so in diesem Augenblick, diese Idioten sind unwissend. Sie haben keine Idee, wohin wir gehen, helfen Sie bitte! *

Edmund was watching Eda carve. His eyes followed the practiced movements of her hands, the way she bit her lip in concentration, the way a small line appeared between her eyebrows. He smiled, she hadn't said much, asking questions about Narnia, their family, which school they went to. She'd let Lucy do most of the talking, watching her whilst carrying a suitcase and a leather bag. She never reacted to Peter or Susan's jibes, completely ignoring them, smiling and nodding at Trumpkin but acting as if his older siblings didn't exist at all. It was refreshing to see someone who was completely unimpressed with them, most people adored them. It drove Edmund mad.

"What are you carving girl?"

Trumpkin was going against orders is seemed, if the glares Pete and Sue from were anything to go by.

"Just random words in German, what language do the Telmarines speak?"

"Spanish, I think you'd call it."

"Excellent, I need to practice my Spanish or it'll get rusty."

"You speak Spanish?"

"I speak a lot of languages Lucy, my parents taught me."

A snort from Peter made her tense, her jaw would harden and she would slow her breathing whenever she was trying not to get angry, Edmund noticed. Lucy glared at her oldest brother; she really seemed to like Eda, and was therefore annoyed when he insulted her, verbally or otherwise. Eda looked at Lucy, smiled and looked at the fire. The site of her smiling made Edmund feel warm, happy. It was all very…peculiar.

Lucy yawned and immediately Eda turned away from the fire and opened the suitcase she was leaning against. After a few minutes searching she pulled out six blankets, all neatly folded and all clean. Standing, she passed three blankets to Trumpkin and one each to Edmund and Lucy. After a few moments whispered conversation with Lucy, they both settled down, blankets covering them. The three on the other side of the fire did likewise, leaving Edmund the only one awake. He gazed up at the stars, so different to the ones back in England, remembering them all. He wondered if the names had been changed over the years, if the Telmarines had made them theirs. Even if they had, Edmund decided, he would still call them by their Narnian names. With that thought swimming round his head, he went to sleep. In the silence, a bottle clinked.

_okay next time I think will be the Aslan incident and maybe Caspian. not sure yet. thank you to all the people who reviewed and faved, means a lot . sorry for the long wait. loads of love _

_Kat xxxxxx_


	3. The second day is the worst

A Different point of view. 

Chapter 3- The second day is always the worst. 

When they woke Lucy noticed that everybody was tired and groaning about their sore muscles. All apart from Eda and Trumpkin. She sidled closer to were Eda was standing, folding the blankets and watching Edmund put out the fire.

"Eda, are you ok?"

"Yes Lucy, did you sleep well?"

"It was alright but I miss my bed. Did you sleep ok?"

"Lucy, I am used to sleeping on the floor by now. I'm fine."

Eda smiled and kissed her head and walked away to get Susan and Peter's blankets. She turned to Edmund, who was watching.

"How are you then Ed?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine, what did she mean by 'by now'?"

"She must have been homeless for a while Lucy."

"Oh."

They watched as Eda collected the blankets and wiped her eyes, clearly tired. She'd drank almost all of the half empty gin bottle she'd kept in her bag and only had 3 more left, who knew how long she'd be in Narnia, she just hoped this Caspian bloke had some good wine or whatever. Ignoring the comments from the elder children, Eda finished packing and the group started walking again.

It was another hot day in Narnia, far too hot to be marching to find a prince and then fight people. Lucy kept Eda amused by telling her more tales of Narnia, of the battles her brothers had been involved in, the suitors Susan had had, the Talking Beasts she'd been friends with. She was always so bright and bubbly, Eda thought, pity none of her siblings inherited the gene too. But then she mused that a cheerful Edmund would be strange and not all together pleasant, he suited his pondering look, punctuated with sudden smiles and bursts of dry wit. She really needed to stop focusing on Edmund, it wasn't good for her. What would her father say, her infatuated with a child? She didn't know exactly how old he was but school was still school. Lucy was looking at her, she must have said something. Damm.

"Sorry Lucy, could you repeat that?"

"I asked how long you've lived in London."

"Oh, I've lived in London since I was three, almost 18 years now. My parents moved us to London from Berlin to find jobs. The rest of my family stayed in Berlin. They're probably all dead now anyway, the neighbourhood where they live was heavily bombed four months ago. I've seen photos but I can't really remember anything about them."

A stunned silence greeted these words. Lucy was horrified that someone she knew could have relatives bombed by her people, Peter, Susan and Trumpkin awkward at having proof that the monster had family. And Edmund wasn't shocked at the calm way she spoke of her families possible deaths- she must have had months to accept the idea- no, it was the way she look when she said it, she looked so young, so tired, so fed up. Eda had no idea what was going on with her fellow travellers, she was remembering her family tree. She suddenly wanted to go home, wherever that was. But she shook it off, she was in Narnia now, they had to find Prince Caspian.

They'd walked in silence until they reached a cliff, a sheer drop below and a river raging at the bottom. Peter didn't look happy, apparently this had been a ford 1300 years ago, Eda didn't doubt that but she really wondered what went on in his head if he thought that Narnia would stay the same. Lucy was staring at something across on the opposite bank. Eda glanced up and saw a flash of gold.

"Aslan! Peter I saw Aslan, he wants us to go this way!"

Eda had been told of the great lion Aslan, the being that had called her from her world into this one, and she wanted to meet him. She wanted to ask what the hell he thought he was doing. Because really only a male would think of something like this, absolutely insane. While Peter and Susan patronised Lucy, Edmund was watching the German. She leaned out over the cavern, ink black hair spilling over her pink tinged neck. She appeared to be looking for something. Maybe she'd seen something.

"But then why didn't I see him Lucy?"

"Because you weren't looking Peter."

"What do you think girl?"

Everyone turned to Trumpkin, who was also looking at Eda. She shook her hair out of her face and gave him a small smile.

"I thought I saw something. But I don't know, it could have been anything. Where are we going?"

'I am **never** going to listen to that imbecilic child again.' Eda thought furiously as the group backtracked out of heavily armed Telmarine encampment. Edmund had given her a knife but that wasn't going to save anyone if she was attacked. Only once they'd reached the ledge where Lucy had seen Aslan did they stop walking, all leaning on trees to get their breath back. Lucy smiled smugly at her brother and walked out to the edge. And fell. Eda dropped the bags she was carrying and sprinted to the cliff and fell on her knees. Lucy was sitting on a little road that ran down the cliff side. They could ford the river and climb back up the other side by a similar path. And little Lucy Pevensie just grinned up at her, completely innocent.

That night was different, maybe because she was getting used to the feel of earth under her fingertips or maybe because she knew that Peter wasn't going to murder her in her sleep. In either case she slept well, the hand under the blanket clutching her knife.

"The second night camping is always the worst, don't you think Ed?"

"Peter, if you had believed Lucy then we could be with Caspian by now."

Eda tried not to smile, but she loved it when people stood up to their 'social superiors'. It really was cute. She shook herself, no it was not cute it was commendable but Edmund's physical attractiveness didn't need to be brought into it at all. Maybe today, she thought, maybe we'll find him today.

ok I know ive been away but its not **all** my fault….. just mostly my fault. sorry. I am going to do an side fic to this about Eda's family and their story. they may feature in this but im not sure.

loads of love

Katherine xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
